Because portable terminals are exposed to a variety of conditions during use of the portable terminals, it is an increasing phenomenon that the portable terminals encounter faults such as an error operation. For example, if a portable terminal is exposed to liquids or flooded, the internal components of the portable terminal are frequently damaged.
Hereinafter, a conventional flooding label attachment method will be described.
In preparation for flooding conditions of the portable terminal, a flooding label is attached to the portable terminal. However, the conventional flooding label attachment method only allows a determination of whether a fault of the portable terminal is caused by flooding. There is still a problem in that internal components of the portable terminal are not prevented from being damaged when the portable terminal is flooded.
Therefore, a method of preventing the internal components of the portable terminal from being damaged when the portable terminal is flooded is needed.